Teacher, Teacher
by ibsmiley
Summary: Before Senior year, Sakura and her friends decide to go out one last time before the year starts. Sakura was lucky enough to take a man home, but who is he, really?


**Teacher, Teacher.**

**Before you start reading, pay close attention. This is simply a plot bunny I have been wanting to write for some time. I don't know how often I'll update, or how long I'll continue, so please don't bug me about my update rate. But PLEASE tell me if you do enjoy it, It might help me want to write more.**

**WARNINGS: **Lemons, limes, teacher x student, drama, probably OOC, AU, and awesomeness

**Summary:** Before Senior year, Sakura and her friends decide to go out one last time before the year starts. Sakura was lucky enough to take a man home, but who is he, really?

**Chapter One**

The Fun Begins.

The group of girls, all in the finest, made their way to a corner booth to lay claim to their spot for the rest of the evening. School was a week away and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were here to celebrate the end of one more summer, and a year left until they were let lose into the world.

Each girl went her separate way soon after claiming their booth. Hinata, being shy, stayed seated and kept a watchful eye on her friends. They may be under-age, but men would buy them drinks anyway, and Hinata had the pleasure of staying sober and taking them all home. Ino, on the other hand, had attached herself to the richest looking man in the joint. She was already beginning to charm him and a cocktail was already in her hand, bought by him of course. Sakura was still paroling around the edges of the dance floor, find just the right person to begin her escapades.

It wasn't long before she spotted him. Leaning against the wall, a very tall man was eying those dancing before him. Before Sakura noticed the rest of him, she saw his hair. It was an odd color for his age, silver, and lay at spikey angles. As she began to look him over, she noticed other things. He had muscle, but not too much for her tastes. He was thin, but not in an unhealthy way. The most interesting, of all things, was he was wearing a mask over his lower face. Being the curious thing she was, half of her interest in him was to see what was behind that mask and why he hid behind it. She was interested, and Sakura was determined to get what she wanted.

Copying his posture against the wall, she leaned beside him, not looking and not recognizing the fact he was there at all. She got the response she wanted as he turned his head to look at her with an entertained look. Their eyes met for a moment before a silent signal had them both standing upright and facing each other.

"I know what you want," he said lightly. His voice was softer than she expected but it had an odd effect on her.

"Is that so?" she responded with a smile. Was she that obvious? He nodded slowly and held out a hand for her. Dazed by how easy this had been, and slightly confused for that matter, she softly touched his hand. He was just stunned that he didn't have to get her drunk first.

He lead her through the throng of people and towards the door. Hinata noticed quickly and stood to protest, but before she could stop stuttering, they were gone. Hinata groaned and went to fetch a now tipsy Ino.

Sakura was glad he had suggested her place; it was close to the club and was only a short walk away. The two practically ran up the stairs to her empty apartment, Sakura silently thanked the fact her parents had gone out to a late party that night as well. The door had hardly closed before he had her pressed against it. Neither even knew each other's names, and neither cared for that matter.

He held her tightly at her hips as he quickly covered her mouth with his own. A light gasp escaped Sakura's mouth as she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He quickly took advantage of her now open mouth to invade it with his tongue and the two began a battle of dominance between them.

Pure need soon took over the both of them causing him to swiftly pick Sakura up and wrap her legs around his waist, hiking up her skirt in the process and exposing plain black panties. Pressing her back against the door, he began to ravish the sensitive skin on the side of her neck with light kisses and nibbles. A light sigh escaped Sakura's lips and she tightened her grip around his neck and waist, which only seemed to increase his affections.

He pulled one arm from around her waist and began to massage her exposed thigh causing Sakura to wiggle against him. After a short time, he moved his hand to the area between her legs and began to rub her though the thin fabric of her panties. Sakura let lose a sharp moan as he began to move faster and she managed to stutterer out a soft, "Please."

He wasn't the kind of guy to say no to such a pretty, pink-haired girl.

A week later Sakura was rushing to get ready for school. She had changed her outfit seven times before deciding on a pink tang top and matching skirt. This left her little time to eat so she quickly took a slice of toast from the kitchen and had only just said good-bye to the rest of the family before she was out of the door. Ino was already waiting in her purple car with Hinata in the back seat. Sakura slid in beside Ino with and excited smile. "Took you long enough," Ino mumbled as she began the drive to school.

On their way they passed the club were Sakura had met her mystery man. The night she took him home was one of the best of her life; she only wished he hadn't left before she had woken up so she could have at least caught his name. Reaching their destination all too soon the three girls exited the car and headed to a long first day of classes.

Sakura reached the last class of the day, Literature, with few events. A freshman cried right after lunch, but that hardly counted as exciting. Literature, and classes like it, were hardly Sakura's strong point so she was glad when she saw Hinata sitting in a corner desk near the back. Hinata was the best at everything when it came to grades, and Sakura was glad she would be there to help. The bell rang slightly after Sakura had the change to sit down next to her friend.

The class waited for half an hour with no sign of their teacher. Many of the students were getting ready to leave when finally the door opened. He entered with his back to them and was holding an orange book closely to his face. He scuttled the short distance to the front desk before putting the book down and turning to face them. Sakura almost screamed, and Hinata literally jumped. The identity of the Mystery Man had now been solved. Mr. Kakashi Hatake, the brand new Literature teacher and Sakura's new worst fear.

AN: Eh, not to bad I hope. Full on lemons to come! Feel free to review, annons can do it do. Anything helps. Till next time 3


End file.
